<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ziggurat by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408188">Ziggurat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Brothers, Card Games, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Duelling, Family, Gen, Machines, Magic, Male Antagonist, Military, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Revenge, Robots, The Lord of the Rings References, Toys, Tragedy, Violence, War, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelda dreams of a peaceful, war-free world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelda | Alister &amp; Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Gozaburo &amp; Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba &amp; Kaiba Seto, Miruko | Mikey &amp; Amelda | Alister, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ziggurat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ziggurat</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Amelda dreams of a peaceful, war-free world.</p>
<hr/><p>Machines, manned and unmanned. State-of-the-art weaponry, biological and mechanical.</p><p>Kaiba Gozaburo would have had us obey his royal decree. Some god of destruction.</p><p>His son took that blood money, masking the history of his adoptive father’s trespasses in the cartoon redemption of a gaming company. So comfortable in his tower. In the financial and duelling sectors he dominated.</p><p>“War criminals!” Amelda’s stomach cries for revenge.</p><p>War is an epidemic. Yet the peace governments talk a big game about is a false flag. The costs of war cannot be repaid. The sorry and ignorant, happy to play dumb as Miruko and I did, happy to play ball, have their most precious treasures stolen from them. We lose everything, and then we lose ourselves. Self-immolation. Pitch-black death of the heart. That is the souvenir of the defeated.</p><p>But Miruko didn’t live to escape this strife. Kaiba Corporation killed him as though his life meant nothing. Miruko was a target Gozaburo placed in missile range to test his prided KC weapons’ effectiveness.</p><p>And for me, the war pressed on.</p><p>The only end is the dream Doma revealed to me. Dartz-sama’s gift of the Orichalcos.</p><p>The soldiers must revolt. The gulags must be emptied. The oppressors must be violently whipped with mortar and fire. Lashes for each drop of innocent blood they’ve blown from this earth, heated in the scarring cracks of Aetonyx’s flame.</p><p>Tanks, choppers, claymores, corps.</p><p>Everything has to be razed to the ground.</p><p>Living in a warzone trained me to fear the sky itself. Kaiba Corporation sold weapons everywhere, until my country’s streets were literally littered with guns, grenades, and bullets the children transported in basements. Even under the church!</p><p>Gozaburo had armed the airways, a demonic union between metal and sky.</p><p>Ziggurat is the token of that tyrant’s militarism. The danger we felt, hanging over us in the clouds!</p><p>The toy robot I gave Miruko on his last birthday is all I own.</p><p>How can you and your little brother comprehend the hell Miruko and I experienced?</p><p>My anger and hate will cancel out the greed of men like Gozaburo! Of people like you!</p><p>The Balrog is here to accept your soul.</p><p>“Kaiba Seto! You shall not pass!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>